Parker in the Rye
"Parker in the Rye” is the tenth episode of the thirteenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred ninety-sixth of the series (not including the three stand-alone holiday specials). It aired January 6, 2020. Summary When a whiskey baron and his family are murdered, Murdoch puts Parker in the cells with a hitman to see who hired him. Character Revelations * Special Constable Robert Parker gets his first undercover assignment, giving up tickets for the Grand Opening of the Royal Alexandra Theatre. * Brackenreid has nickname Parker "Butch", as in Butch Cassidy. Parker reveals to George,"I was part of the Pinkerton squad that tracked Butch through Colorado." * Parker is fluent in Tagalog (Filipino) and was a member of the U.S. Army, "Dumbest thing I've ever done was fight for a country that hates me." Continuity * All of Julia's human relationship skills and compassion come into play duirng this case, but not so much with William – still working through their proverbial conflict. * Crabtree and Parker, on a first name basis with George, work the streets of Toronto and once again (2nd time) discover a crime scene. * Inspector Brackenreid is "beyond enamored with the Old West," (ep.201, 803) George tells Parker and if the Inspector found out about Parker being on the Pinkerton squad that tracked Butch through Colorado, "...'' you're sure to become his new drinking partner," and Parker would have to learn to appreicate rye. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Built in 1907, the Royal Alexandra Theatre, commonly known as the '''Royal Alex', is the oldest continuously operating legitimate theatre in North America, located 259 Richmond St W, Toronto, ON. The venue has a seating capacity of 1,497, and is designed in a beaux-arts style, with a proscenium stage, built in a typical 19th century British theatre style. It was designated under the Ontario Heritage Act in 1975 and named a National Historic Site of Canada in 1987, on the 80th anniversary of the theatre. * Butch Cassidy, born Robert LeRoy Parker on April 13, 1866, in Beaver, Utah Territory, was a U.S. train and bank robber, and the leader of a gang of outlaws known as the "Wild Bunch" in the American Old West. * Canada's most notorious bootlegger Rocco Perri is introduced. * In July 1899, the 24th stationed at Fort Douglas, Utah and in Wyoming arrived in the Philippine Islands to reinforce Army units which had captured the islands from the Spanish and were then under attack by Filipino insurgents – officially known as the Philippine Insurrection. Trivia * This episode was filmed at the same time as the Halloween episode (ep.1305); The distillery was built inside a mill at Lang Pioneer Village. * Recasted actor Gord Rand first played Travis MacQuire in Blast of Silence. *Peter Mitchell tweeted that Mr. Bronson was named after the notorious Bronson, Britain’s most dangerous criminal. Errors * According to most historical sources, Rocco Perri arrive in Canada a year after this episode's timeline in 1908. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Marc Senior as Robert Parker Guest Cast Sean Dolan as Jacob Quincannon Gord Rand as Leon Bronson Alex House as Mooney Alex Weiner as Roberts Stefano DiMatteo as Rocco Perri Meghan Allen as Angela Dempsey Brian Coffey as Ian Kilmister Mark Allan as Attendant Sean Hoy as Veterinarian Steve MacDonald as Jail Cell Guard Non-credited Cast Gallery 1310 Parker in the Rye Victim 1.png|Victim #1 1310 Parker in the Rye Victim 2 and 3.png|Victim #2 and 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Thirteen Category:Season Error